dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sang Yoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Sang Yoon *'Nombre:' 이상윤 / Lee Sang Yoon *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 73kg *'Agencia:' J.Wide Company Dramas *V.I.P (SBS, 2019) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *On the Way to the Airport (KBS2, 2016) *Second 20s (tvN, 2015) *Unkind Ladies (KBS2 2015) ''cameo *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS, 2012) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010, cameo) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *I Love You, Don't Cry (MBC, 2008) *The Scale of Providence (SBS, 2008) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Air City (MBC, 2007) Películas *Okay! Madam (2019) *Come to See Me (2016) *Santa Barbara (2014) *Sex is Zero 2 (2007) *Ice Rain (2004) Programas de Variedades. * My Little Old Boy (SBS, 2019) * Master in the house (SBS) como MC 2017-actualidad. Anuncios *'2014:' Clarins - Super Moisture Gel *'2013:' Quiznos *'2013:' Londic *'2013:' Paulbey *'2013:' Merrell Korea *'2013:' Renoma Sports *'2012:' Namyang French Cafe Coffee Mix *'2012:' Naver Knowledge Shopping *2007: Chamisul fresh *SKY *Baskin Robbins *Samsung Life Insurance *SK Telecom *KTF *Hayiteupitcheo *Lotte Tour Premios *'2019 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award in Miniseries (Male) (V.I.P) *'2019 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Excellence Award (Show/Variety) (Master in the House) *'2018 SBS Entertainment Awards: New Star *'''2016 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja junto a Kim Ha Neul (On the Way to the Airport) * '''2016 KBS Drama Awards: '''Male Excellence Award (Mini-series) (On the Way to the Airport) * '''2013 8th Asia Model Festival Awards: BBF Premio Estrella Popular * 2012 'KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Bo Young (My Daughter Seo Young) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Premio de la Popularidad, Actor en un Drama (My Daughter Seo Young) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Home Sweet Home) *'2009 Korean Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Artista Revelación, categoría de Actor de televisión (I Love You, Don't Cry) Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Seoul National University (Física) *Lee Sang Yoon fue elegido de entre una multitud en las calles de Yeouido por su ex director de agencia a la edad de 24. Hizo su debut en el entretenimiento en el año 2005 en un comercial de cerveza Hite, se convirtió en una estrella en varias series de televisión. *En el 2013, Lee se graduó en la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional de Seúl con un grado en física. Había entrado en su primer año en el año 2000, pero su carrera de actuación y el servicio militar obligatorio le habían hecho tomar varios años de licencia del SNU, lo que resulta en su graduación retrasada. *El 31 de Mayo del 2011, hizo pública su relación amorosa con la actriz Nam Sang Mi , con quien trabajó en el drama Life is Beautiful. *Los dos se conocieron en el 2010 a través del drama "Life is Beautiful" de SBS donde hacían de pareja. El primer anuncio de que estaban en una relación romántica fue a través del programa de cable "On-site Talk Show Taxi". *El actor Lee Sang Yoon y la actriz Nam Sang Mi han finalizado su relación después de un año y medio. Esto es, de acuerdo a sus agencias, ellos terminaron a principios de diciembre del 2012. *Le gusta el grupo femenino MAMAMOO. *El 3 de mayo de 2016 su agencia confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con la cantante y actriz UEE. *El 26 de enero de 2017 se confirmó la ruptura de su relación con UEE. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Lee_Sang_Yoon.jpg Lee Sang Yoon2.jpg Lee Sang Yoon3.jpg Lee Sang Yoon4.jpg Lee Sang Yoon5.jpg Lee Sang Yoon6.jpg Lee Sang Yoon7.jpg Lee Sang Yoon8.jpg Categoría:J.Wide Company Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo